The present disclosure relates generally to well operations and, more particularly, to data polling using a chain sleep technique.
Device polling is useful for collecting data from and controlling devices used in a well operation (or across multiple well operations). For example, it may be desirable to collect data from various devices such as artificial lift systems, submersible pumps, and the like. The data may be collected periodically, such as every few seconds, minutes, or hours, depending on the type of device and/or the type of data collected. In some implementations, virtual servers and/or cloud services may be used in collecting and storing the data.